Modern Pioneer Camp: A fun teen camp!
by Wouldn'tYouLikeToKnowStalkers
Summary: A story that is my own. Anne-Marie just wanted a normal summer but shes being shipped off to a camp to show her how to live without modern technology like game boys and telivision. Now shes a misfit in this boring camp but with her newfound friends she'll make a well a splash of red into the boring painting of colors that is camp. 3rd genre Adventure 4th genre humor
1. Chapter 1

Modern Pioneer Camp: A Fun Camp Where Teens Can Learn How To Live In The Pioneer World!

My mom's making me go to this supposedly fun camp for the entire summer. And to make it worse school get out in May for me and starts in September so I have 4 long months without electricity, electronics and pizza! God I hate my mom! And I'm the only one in my entire family who has to go because I got one C on my report card! My brother got loads of C's when he was a freshman! So right now I'm packing my bags for the fun camp. I can only bring books, notebooks and that's all. But my mom talked to the lady and I'm allowed to bring my modern underwear and bra's so that makes me happy. "Mom, why are you forcing me to go to this camp?" "Because it would be a wonderful experience for you and what would you be doing at home? Sitting on your lazy butt and doing nothing! That's what." "Mom, c'mon I'm only a freshman, I had to adjust to high school!" "That's no excuse. Now go finish packing the books you get to bring. Their on your bed." I sighed and walked upstairs to my room. Why the hell does my mother think she can just step into my life and ruin it! I was supposed to skate board and roller skate and that kinda stuff I always do. Now I'm being shipped to the camp. The brochure even sounds stupid:

"Come to the coolest camp around! Come and stay at Modern Pioneer Camp. Just for teens who want to experience being a pioneer in the modern era! Live in a cabin! Ladies can wear a dress! Modern underclothing required! No electronics aloud. Just come and mosey your way on down to Modern Pioneer Camp in Little Town, Montana!"

I live in New York that's how bad it is for me! I'll be over a thousand miles from home! But my mom and dad both think its "educational" and that is great for me. I made my way to my closet and changed. I was going from a yellow night gown to a blue and white plaid shirt over a white tank top and some skinny jeans. I placed my hair into a simple braid. I'm on track so I really don't wear much. I slipped on white socks and slipped into my blue converse. I then went and grabbed my blue backpack and placed the books my mom had set out for me: The Little House books by Laura Ingalls Wilder, The Trumpeter Swan by E.B. White, The Doll in the Garden: A Ghost Story by Mary Downing Hahn, Grimm's Fairy Tales by the Grimm Brothers. I sighed and put them in the backpack. I silently put the pack onto one arm and walked out of my room. My hamster, creatively named Hamster, would be taken care of by my brother Tommy who's a year younger than me. My blond hair that had a blue streak in it fell out of the braid and I re-brushed it and put it into a messy bun. I never wear makeup; never have the time to put it on. I hate the freckles that go across my nose and how my hair is never straight enough and how I've never had my real first kiss from a boy, other than my siblings, cousins, and my dad and grandpa. I guess you could say that no boys have asked me out. "Mom, I'm ready!" I ran down the stairs and almost biffed it by tripping on my dog but I jumped over him right in time. My mom came out and said "Honey I'm having Hazel drive you to the air port. You can bring your iPod onto the plane while Hazel rides with you on the plane but then I want you to give it to her right away when she drops you off at the camp." I nodded. Hazel is my 19 year old sister. She's awesome, way better than most 19 year olds who are going to college in the fall. "Hey Hazel!" I yelled upstairs. My sister who has the brown hair and brown eyes the rest of my siblings and both my parents have. I'm the only one that has blond hair and green eyes. My dad said I look like my grandma but I really don't know I never met her though; she died the day I was born. This reminds me I won't even be home on my birthday! No I'll be in Camp Fun for my birthday which falls on, June 21st. Hazel said "You all set kiddo?" "Yeah." We walked out to her car, a silver 2012 convertible. "I know your gonna hate this camp but at least your getting the gift from me early." My mom had already given me $400 to spend at the store at the camp. My sister handed me a box. I opened it and found a book. "A book? Thanks sis." "Open it." I opened the book and found a wad of cash. "How much is this?" "Over$500, you're gonna need it to last you 4 months at that camp." "Thanks sis." I smiled at my hands. Now I had over $900 to spend on myself, I'm holding more cash in my hands than I ever held before. "How did you get this much?" "Dude, we have 8 other siblings at home we pooled the cash together. And Grandpa gave us some." I smiled. "Thanks." We reached the airport and I fell asleep during the flight listening to One Direction. "Hey we're here." I had also fallen asleep in the car. My sister was shaking my leg, very hard if I may say. "I'm up, I'm up." I handed her my iPod Touch that was encased in it blue and green case. "Thanks sis. I'll see you in a few months." I hugged her. "I'll see you soon, Ann-Marie." She turned around and left. I walked into the camp. Not knowing what was coming towards me, other than there being a lot of horse crap.


	2. Chapter 2

Modern Pioneer Camp: A Fun Camp Where Teens Can Learn How To Live In The Pioneer World!

A lady with bright red hair and brown eyes ran towards me. "Hi you must be Ann-Marie Higgins! Welcome to Modern Pioneer Camp! I'm Susan, the owner of the camp. Now since your 15 you can own your own cabin! You get to cook, clean and do what you please in that cabin. Now we'll be supplying you plenty of meats, grain and kerosene for the lamp. You'll own your own hunting rifle in case of bears. Theres gonna be a cookbook for you also so be prepared! Now let's take you back to 1888!" She was way too perky for my liking.

I followed her inside and she led me to a room. She gave me this blue dress that was just a plain blue, a white petticoat thing, white stockings and some black boots. I dressed behind a changing screen; I knew how to wear these because I was a pioneer girl for Halloween many times as a child. "Now let me do you hair." She brushed my hair that had already fallen to my hips and braided it, and then she put it into a tight bun. "I'm not gonna have to wear a bust or corset or anything in that area right?" I might be from New York but I do not have a New York accent. I was born in Texas and I've only lived in New York for a little over a year and my folks are already planning on moving to Texas again. I walked outside. A boy with black hair and green eyes came up to me. "Hey I'm Sam, Sam Marks. Nice to meet you." "Ann-Marie. How old are you?" "15. Almost 16." "Me too. Why were you sent here?" "Got in trouble with my dad. It got me out of that hellhole though." "Cool. I got a C on my report card." "Nice. So I'll show you to your cabin. You're my new neighbor."

I followed him to a log cabin. "So this is well your home for now. You're the lucky one and got a feather mattress up stairs with cotton sheets and a nice comforter. This cabin hasn't been used in eons but it's really clean. If you need it I'll come and help split wood, you'll get a horse next week, theres a coop with chickens in it, you have 2 milk cows in the barn, theres a donkey, and that's really all. But you have grain and meat that's all fresh in the kitchen, meats in the icebox, grains in the barrel; you may also kill a deer if you wanna, just give me a shout if you need help with gutting it. I gotta go but I'll see you later Ann." He left quickly and I made my way into my new home. I saw a washtub. Back in the 1880's they had bathrooms in the house so I let out a sigh in relief as I saw the toilet was inside. "Good." Someone knocked on the door. I went and opened it. Oh go its little Miss Susie Sunshine. "Hi Susan." "Hi Ann-Marie. Now that you've seen the place and noticed that you have a real bathroom how do you enjoy this place?" "I like the bathroom and having a feather mattress." "You're the only one with the feathers and the only one that has cotton sheets. Now I'll show you to your room." She led me upstairs to what I guessed was my bedroom.

"Now these are your quilts, the bed still need to be made but it's easy." She handed me a blue and white quilt and a blue woolen blanket. "Now the woolen one goes under your quilt, the quilt goes above this one right here." She showed me a yellow quilt. I put the blankets on the bed and then she handed me 4 pillows. I put them on the bed also, they were in blue pillowcases. "There now that's done. The bed must be made every morning before you eat." I nodded. "So what now?" "Now I show you how to cook on this stove. Now because of the fire we had nearly a decade ago I've switched to having gas stoves styled like a wood stove but they're not wood ones. You cook on it like a regular stove. The entire camp is connected to the city's water tower so you'll have water but you must use a pump." She went on about how to use the stove. "Okay now I must warn you about the weather up here. We've had tornado's spotted nearby already and we made sure the whole area had a storm cellar which can be accessed from outside. We've also had blizzards hit this are in the summer like the great blizzard of 1888 so then we keep you all inside, stocked with food of course or we'll send you home. Your nearest neighbor is 1 mile north his name is Sam; I believe he was the one to show you to your cabin. Now let's go to the barn." I put my cash into the bread box for now. We headed to the barn and I gasped at how large it was. "Now you already have a horse here, he's from the last child who was here but left because she had the chicken pox. His name is Reese's. Reese's is 5 years old and 15 hands tall." She led me to a stall where a beautiful horse stood. He had a chocolate looking mane and a light colored coat. "Hey boy." I stroked his hair. "Now you have both a western and an English saddle. Your stirrups, bridles and reins are over here." "I know how to use them, I grew up around horses. I grew up on a farm actually so you may leave if you wanna." "Very well, stop by the Big House later for your other dresses. All girls get 5 other dresses and 4 nightgowns. Now I'll leave you. Sam should stop by later to escort you to the picnic." I nodded and she left.

"Wanna go for a ride boy?" I grabbed the western saddle and then put it back. "Bareback riding is much more fun." I climbed onto his back and decided to visit Sam. "Yo Sam!" I yelled. "Oh hey Ann. This Reese's?" "Yup this is my pony. Where's yours?" "Oh Snow's in the back." "How long have you been here for?" "A week that's how I gotta horse. Everyone gets horse a week after arrival. You're the lucky one." I smiled. "So wanna go to the picnic early?" "Sure." He got onto a white horse and we set out. "It's so pretty here. Where are you from Sam?" "Georgia, Atlanta to be exact. How about you?" "Born and raised in Texas moved to NYC last year moving back to Texas. Worst ever birthday this year though." "Why?" "I won't be at home." "Well it should be fun here still. You'll get to make your own cake. You can buy cocoa from the store; buck fifty for a small jar of it, $3 for a large one." "Where is this store anyways?" "In the middle of the small town here. We're all gonna be assigned jobs. You'll get yours tonight probably." "What's open?" "Baker or Store Owner." I nodded. We then rode to the picnic.

"Hey y'all this is Ann-Marie Higgins, her job is gonna be… BAKER!" I cringed at the sound that had come out of Susan's mouth. "You'll cook food in your home and then sell it door to door to the others in town. You can buy supplies from the store where our new shopkeeper, Sam, will be working." I nodded. I went and sat down next to Sam who was sitting across from a girl wearing a bright pink dress; she was about our age and had chestnut colored hair and pale skin. "Howdy! I'm Ann-Marie. What's your name?" "It's Natalie. Pleasure to meet you." Her nose twitched and she looked at me in disgust. I put a fried chicken breast, a corn on the cob, some green beans and a warm brownie on my plate. "Your gonna be in charge of the pastries eaten here from now on." Said Natalie. I didn't like her one bit; I could tell she was bad to the core. "Cool. Good thing I like cooking." She shook her head, "You're an idiot you know that right?" "Yeah I know I'm an idiot. I've been told that before. Thanks for the compliment." She glared at me then went to eating her food.

After we finished and were heading home I asked Sam. "What is her problem?" "Her parents are rich, immensely rich, and she thinks she's all that. She has a crush on me though I hate her. When I sat down she tried taking the spot I saved for her so she sat across from me." "She stared at you the entire time we were eating." "Yeah, I know. Natalie scares me." I giggled. Soon, too soon, we arrived at my house. "I'll see you in the morning Sam. Night." I went and placed Reese's in the stable and then changed into a white nightgown and fell asleep before the covers had settled.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I found a package by the door. A note with it read:

**Miss Higgins **

**Here's your clothing. We wash all clothing on Saturday evenings. Please bring the soiled clothing down to the creek before 6 on Saturday's. Included in this bundle is a pass that guarantees that you may pick up sugar, flour and other things from the store for free so you can bake your goods. If you need help please call on one of your neighbors or myself. Thank you and please give a shout if you need it. **

**Sincerely, **

**Miss Susan Kaiser**

I opened the package and found something similar to a credit card but made from wood. Written neatly was: **This pass insures you the rights to take the proper necessities for your job needs. **

I smiled and decided to grab some supplies. I grabbed $100 of my own and the pass. I took off to the barn to hitch Reese's to a wagon so I could bring the supplies in. "Hey Sam!" I yelled when I reached the white store. "Hey Ann. Here for supplies?" "Yup, and some other things." He nodded and I walked inside. I grabbed some blue calico material and some beef. I saw a pack of noodles and bought them, and then I grabbed some spaghetti sauce. "So let me guess you're making spaghetti tonight?" "Yup, you wanna come over?" "Sure. How about 5:30 tonight?" "Sure." If you're wondering, no I do not like him; well I think I don't like him. I proceeded to load up 2 hundred pound bags into my wagon, 3 hundred pound bags of flour, 4 fifty pound things of cocoa, 10 large cans of coffee, and 17 bags of chocolate chips. There was a bunch of berries in the small veggie garden behind the house so I was getting my berries off of them. I rode back home and decided to take a look at the dresses that had been given to me. There was a dark red one that had a little lace on it, a yellow one that was really plain, a light grey one that had a lot of lace on it, one that had a white blouse and red skirt, and then the one I really liked, a white dress that had some black shiny buttons on it and zero lace, the sleeves on all dresses were 3 quarter sleeves. I also had 2 more petticoats and 3 nightgowns. I smiled when I saw a package of rubber bands for my hair and some ribbons to go with the dresses. I decided to make a loaf of bread for lunch and smash some strawberries on top of it. I ate it and then set to cooking.

I made a dozen blueberry tarts, a chocolate cake, two dozen chocolate chip muffins; four dozen loafs of bread, a vanilla cake with chocolate frosting and then I made some chocolate chip cookies. I loaded them all up in the newly cleaned wagon using some old blankets I found and set out for town. "Cookies, cakes, tarts, muffins, pudding, bread! All for sale! $1.50 a piece!" I yelled as I stood by the cart. I was wearing the white blouse/red skirt combo. A boy around the age of 12 came up and said "Can I buy a loaf of bread please?" "Sure thing kiddo. What's your name?" "Ben." I smiled and handed him the largest loaf of bread. He paid and ran off. Multiple kids came by and bought a number of things. When I was down to the chocolate cake, that I had upped the price to $3, a little girl came up. She was maybe 8 years old. "Hi, can I buy that cake? I can't cook so I need food." "Oh sure thing Honey. Its .50 cents for you." I grabbed the cake as she handed me the fifty cents. "What's your name?" "It's May. I'm 10 years old and was sent here while my mom and step dad are on their honeymoon." I nodded. "How about you stop by my cabin every morning and me and you have breakfast together. Does that sound like fun?" "Yeah it does! Thanks." She then ran off with the cake safely in her hands. I packed up and headed back home.

I decided to make an apple pie with the apples I had found on a tree that were pretty good. I put some sugar in it instead of cinnamon and then set it on a stand on the table. I took a shower really quickly so that I was clean of all the flour that had gotten on me. I made a good loaf of twist bread and then cooked dinner.

Sam came up to the house wearing jeans and a red button up with some brown shoes. His skater boy styled hair was combed neatly and his face was tanned. "Hey Sam. I'm almost done in here." I set the food on clean plates and set the lamp on the bright red and white checkered table cloth. It had gotten dark outside, probably a storm blowing in. "So how's your farm doing?" "Pretty good." I then heard a crack of thunder. "You got your chickens in right?" asked Sam. "No!" I ran outside. My chickens were everywhere. Lightning streaked the sky and I quickly put the chickens in for the night, fed and watered them and grabbed the dozen eggs that were laid. I had two dozen chickens and wasn't planning on letting them die on me. I ran the half mile back to the cabin when tiny hail pellets started to hit me. I heard a scream and saw May. Oh crap she was coming to grab her dinner. "May!" I screamed. I ran towards her when a rather large hailstone hit me in the head. I felt dizzy and the last thing I saw was Sam's green eyes before the world turned black.

When I woke up I was wearing one of the nightgowns I had gotten and was laying sitting up in my bed. A cold rag was on my forehead and my head hurt like Hell. "Where's an Advil when you need it?" "Hey there Ann." I heard Sam's voice say softly. I groaned softly and my eyes shut again. "May can you grab another pail of water?" was the next thing I heard when I fully woke up. "What happened?" I said while opening my eyes. "You got hit pretty hard in the head." "Sam, you mean that hailstone hit here pretty hard on the head." "I giggled softly. "How long have I been out?" "2 days. May and I thought you were dead for the longest time. You had a fever too." I nodded. "But the fevers gone now! Sam's been cooking for me and him and we made you some stew for when you woke up." I smiled softly at her. I looked at Sam who had a look of worry and exhaustion on his face. "Sam, have you slept at all in the past 48 hours?" "Not really. Benny took care of my livestock." "Both of you go to bed!" They both nodded and they fell asleep in the parlor. I smiled and then went to make them breakfast. I cooked some pancakes and went and milked the cows. I brought it in and then set the table. Sam came in after 3 hours of sleep while I was keeping the pancakes warm on the stove range. May followed in closely behind him. I grabbed a bowl of stew for myself but dropped the pan. "You okay Ann-Marie?" asked May as she helped me clean up. "Yeah, my head still really hurts is all." I felt above my forehead and cringed. "It's badly bruised so be careful about touching it." I nodded. I cleaned up the stew then grabbed some bread. "We ate the spaghetti that we never ate that night of the storm. Sorry about that." Said Sam. "It's alright guys. You kept your strength up. Does the rest of the um camp know about my head?" "Not until last night. Natalie came out looking for the reason why you hadn't been in the square and why I hadn't been working. She told everyone about it and that you were diseased." "God I hate her!" I felt like kicking Natalie in the face. "No one really believes your diseased so don't worry. May didn't get a job because of her age so she offered to help out until your 100% better." I nodded. "Thanks guys. It's really nice to have actual friends." "Don't you have friends at home?" "No, I'm still new at my school and no one really talked to me. I mean I was on track but I was the fastest and everyone hated me because of that." They nodded. Sam came up and hugged me. We ate in a comfortable silence when I heard a scream.

"What was that!?" I yelled jumping up. "It came from the creek." Said May. We all ran for the creek. I didn't even realize I was still in my nightgown. I saw a little boy and realized it was Benny. Benny was being rushed downstream and Natalie was the only one there just staring at the water. I dove in and swam downstream. "Benny, hold on!" I screamed at him. I swam faster than I ever had before and grabbed his hand. I pulled him up on shore and he coughed water up. "Benny you alright man?" Asked Sam. Benny nodded taking a deep breath. "What happened?" asked May. "S-someone p-pushed me. It was Natalie." My face burned and I looked at Natalie. "Who? Me? I wouldn't push dear old Ben into the water!" I was silent. "Come on Ben let's get you back to your cabin." I helped him up and we started to walk away.

"What the hell is her problem? Ben's a kid an innocent child who she almost killed!" I yelled when we got Ben back to his cabin and was at my cabin. Sam wasn't opening his store today because it was Sunday and even though the camp didn't have church on Sunday's the store had to stay closed. They were helping me make pastries and stuff for the picnic. "Okay so let's see we have 25 kids at the picnic and we got, four dozen cookies, thirteen cupcakes, two cakes, two trays of brownies, four dozen muffins, fifteen loaves of bread and some meat pies. Okay we're set." We loaded them in the back of the wagon and took off for the picnic.

When we got there I put the stuff onto a table. I grabbed a thin slice of cake and had a small bowl of stew and that's all I ate. I wasn't really hungry, my stomach was hurting. At the end of the picnic I divvied the rest of the pastries between the rest of the camp and then went home feeling exhausted.


	4. Chapter 4

I had dressed before the picnic yesterday if you wanted to know that. I changed out of my nightgown and into the deep red dress. I quietly got ready for the day. My body was sore and achy so I moved slowly. May had the flu according to Susan who came and told me that so she was in bed all day being watched by Patricia an older girl who's 13.

I sighed and went to the store. I didn't really have the strength to hitch Reese's so I just walked the mile and a half walk. Upon reaching the store I bought some meat thinking that maybe I hadn't had enough meat lately. Sam noticed something was up and asked "You alright Ann?" "Yeah just tired." "Maybe you should go back home. Take the day off." "No I need to get back to baking. I have 2 loaves in the oven right now." I paid the $5 for the meat and started my journey home.

I got there and took the loaves out. "Maybe Sam was right. I should just take it easy. It's warm out; I bet it's just from the heat." I took a long sip of cold water and headed outside to grab some berries. My head felt like it was on fire and soon was on the ground gasping for dear life. "Ann-Marie!" I heard someone yell. It sounded like Sam. I heard a bunch of footsteps coming at me and then Sam picking me up. "Ann, what happened?" "I felt dizzy. And I couldn't breathe. It still hurts so badly." I felt tears prick my eyes. "Don't worry your gonna be alright. It's the warm weather. You shouldn't be wearing this heavy gown." "I just need water. I'll be fine." He set me in the coolness of my dark house and then the sky darkened. "Sam what's going on outside?" I heard thunder and softly screamed. "Let's get down to the cellar. Where's your lamp?" The house had darkened but the lightning in the sky made red, hot angry scars across the clouds. The wind hollowed then everything got really still. In the distance I saw a large angry funnel touch the ground. "Basement now!" Yelled Sam over the winds. We ran for the basement and hid while the wind hollowed over us.

We were in that basement for what felt like hours but in reality was only maybe 10 minutes when Susan came by yelling: "All clear!" Sam and I walked out of the basement afraid of what we would see. All the buildings were alright but some trees were down. "What happened up here?" asked Sam. "Tornado, F3 hit 15 miles north of here." Said Susan. "Oh. Is everyone alright?" "Yes, they got to their cellars on time. No one had seen Sam, who's supposed to be at his job, since earlier so I was checking up on him." "Well I was helping me friend who was feeling ill if you don't mind." I smiled and hugged Sam, "Thanks for keeping care of me lately, I don't wanna seem like a helpless pigeon though." He laughed slightly at the helpless pigeon part but said "No problem and you're not a helpless pigeon." I giggled. His breath sent shivers down my spine. "Instead of being all lovey dovey you two should be helping with the clean up." Snapped Susan. "Sorry." We said in unison. We separated blushing. I hadn't noticed it earlier but me and Sam's lips were only a few inches apart. We didn't speak for the whole way to the barn, just walked in silence, till I spoke up, "Maybe you should go grab your wagon. We're gonna  
need it for cleanup crew. I'm gonna go check up on May too." He nodded not saying a peep and took off for his cabin.

I rode over to May's house and heard giggling. "May?" "Ann!" Yelled May. She ran to me and hugged me tightly. Her fever was gone and she was much better. "Hey girly, how you feeling?" "Better! I got some medicine and my fever went away so now I'm all better!" "That's good." "May! Get back here!" Yelled Patricia the older girl who was taking care of May. "I gotta go Ann-Marie but I'll see you later." I nodded as she headed back inside the house. I drove around looking for fallen trees and stuff, found none, it started to flurry so I headed home.

Yes you read correctly. It was snowing, in May. It happens here sometimes because we're close to Canada and therefore closer to Alaska. The flurry got thicker but I kept riding home. I reached the small farm thing and put Reese's into the barn. I went inside the house and changed into the grey dress that was much warmer. "What is with the weather lately?" I asked myself. I quietly made some stew and ate that with some bread. The snow stopped right around 4 in the afternoon and I realized that if I was gonna make a new dress, with that fabric I had gotten, I would need needles and thread. I got onto Reese's bareback and took off for the store. I went inside and saw Sam. "Hey Ann can we um talk in the back for a moment?" "Sure." We went to the storage area of the store and he shut the door. "Ann about earlier I'm really sorry. It's just I got caught up in the moment and your really pretty and nice, kind…" I cut him off with kissing him. "I like you Ann. I like you a lot." "Me too Sam. I like you a lot too." "What is everyone else gonna think?" "I don't know. Should we even tell them?" "Yeah, if you wanna that is." "I think we should wait a while to see what's gonna happen between us. But quick question Sam. How long have you liked me?" "Since I grabbed you during that hailstorm. You were so weak and fragile looking. Not like you usually do." I blushed and smiled at him. "I think I forgot to say thanks for saving me." He nodded. I heard the bell over the door in the store ring and we rushed outside.

I was looking for sewing needles but didn't find any. "Hey Sam, where are all the sewing needles?" "We don't carry them separately; you have to have a machine first. The machines only $20 though." He led me to a beautiful looking sewing machine. "I'll take it!" "How about I bring it to your house after work because well it's heavy." I smiled. "Thanks Sam." I kissed his cheek and then walked out after paying.

That afternoon Sam came by with the machine. "Thanks again." "It also came with around 25 different colored spools of thread." "Cool." "No problem. I gotta get back to my cabin. I'll see you later." He left. I sighed and set the sewing machine up. There was still maybe 3 or 4 hours of sun left so I measured the fabric out and got the bodice done. I ate some stale bread smothered in jam with milk for dinner, tended to the chicken, put the cow in, put Reese's in from grazing, gave water and food to the animal then changed in my nightgown. I brushed my hair and then went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

After three weeks of camp I was more than ready to go home but I had to stick through it. At least Sam was there and May and Benny. The only people I didn't like were Miss Susie Sunshine and Natalie the Brat. My birthdays today though so that makes me happy and I finished my new dress last night. I dressed in the blue dress and a crisp white apron and set to work on making some bread for the picnic today. If I was at home I'd be having a pool party most likely with a stale store bought cake and friends I don't speak to very often with my siblings being there and overprotective parents and way too expensive gifts I wouldn't use. I smiled and remembered that the picnic was a birthday party also. I made strawberry tarts, blueberry tarts, doughnuts, cookies before realizing I didn't have enough flour for flour and it was getting late out. I sighed knowing there was no cake. I boxed up the pastries into the boxes I had gotten at the store and put them in the wagon. I cleaned up and put a new apron on; I brushed my hair into a neat braided bun, cleaned my face, and left the house. I tied my bonnet on and then got on into the wagon.

As I pulled up to the picnic Sam came and helped me off the wagon. We carried the boxes in and I looked around. Everyone was looking at us strangely. "Did you tell them?" "No did you?" "No, not even May." He nodded. "Let's go." We walked into the group of people. As we walked in I expected smiles but all I got was glares. "Why is everyone glaring at us?" whispered Sam. "No idea." I went and sat at an empty table. We ate in utter silence that was quite awkward. Soon I became frustrated. "Okay what is everyone's problem?!" "Well why did you start a romance with Sam even though he's dating Natalie!" yelled a 14 year old named Mike. "What? No! I'm not dating Natalie!" yelled Sam. "According to Natalie you are!" yelled some boy. "Me and Sam are dating!" Yelled Natalie, "We've been dating since he came to the camp. But little Miss City Girl here had to go ahead and ruin it!" "Natalie I was born and raised for most of my life in Texas, I grew up around horses and the farm life. Where were you born?" "LA, my mom's a fashion designer." "Have you ridden a horse yet?" "Um no." "Exactly. You're a city girl who's had everything in life that she needs. I grew up with a lot of siblings and hardly got a lot of stuff. You probably had friends but I didn't have many. I've babysit my siblings and from what I've heard you're an only child. I work for cash you don't." "Well that makes me so much better!" "No it doesn't." this time it was Sam who spoke up. "Natalie, I don't like you at all. I like Ann-Marie and well sorry but your just plain annoying." Natalie glared at the both of us. "Whatever." She turned on her heel and walked out. "Well this is the best birthday ever. Getting blamed for something I didn't do and then fighting! Thanks guys you're all so nice." I turned on my heel and ran away. I hopped onto Reese's who was unchained from the wagon and took off.

As I ride into the woods I heard Sam yelling my name. I couldn't stand this. I wanted to go home and be with my family. But no of course I'm stuck here. The woods got thicker alone with the bugs but I kept going. Branches and thorns dug into my dress but it didn't matter. Reese's kept galloping until I couldn't hear anymore shouts. I set him to a walk in order to cool off Reese's. "Good boy Reese's good boy." I got off and looked at where we were. I think we were located by the river but I don't know. I heard some coyotes yipping and saw the sun was almost setting. "Maybe we should go back. What do you think Reese's?" He didn't answer. I sighed. "We'll camp here tonight buddy. I don't think I'm really wanted back at camp right now." I pet my horse's mane softly and sighed as I looked around. It was entirely dark and I knew that it would turn cold also. At least my dress was thickish. I tied Reese's to a tree trunk with some rope and then made a small fire. I sat by it trying to warm up as it got colder outside. "Annie!" I heard a voice yell. It was Sam, and he was close by also. "Annie, it's supposed to start raining! You need to come back to camp." I wanted to say something but the words stuck in my throat. "Annie can you hear me?" His voice was far but close at the same time. "Come on Ann-Marie think, you can say something!" I thought in my head. "Sam!" Finally the words came out of my mouth. "Ann, where are you?" "Follow the smoke!" I built up the fire and soon I saw Sam's bright eyes. "Annie, you alright?" "Yeah. The camp probably hates me right now." "No really only Natalie and Susan, Susan thinks you destroyed the camp and Natalie thinks that you're a horrible person that ruined a relationship that wasn't real." "Natalie's mean and Susan's well she's Susan." Sam chuckled when I said the last part. "We should get back to camp. People will start worrying." Said Sam. I stood up and put the fire out. We started walking but I was stumbling a bit cause of exhaustion. We were just using a lead to walk Reese's.

"Ann, are you alright?" "Just tired, Sam, that's all." He nodded a look of uncertainty in his eyes. We continued to walk; Sam in a normal walking way, me in a walk, stumble slightly, walk, stumble slightly, and so on. We reached camp and by then I was about to pass out from exhaustion. "Come on. Let's get you back to your cabin." Said Sam. I nodded and then fell to the ground feeling like I couldn't move.


End file.
